


First Present

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox





	First Present

“Alright Sammy let’s go.” Dean said shortly after throwing their shovels and gasoline tanks into baby’s trunk.

“Yeah, Okay Dean.” Sam slipped into the passengers seat of the impala.

“Come on Sammy, We’ll get drinks a couple of chicks. We’ll have a ball of a time Sammy.” Dean cheered at his brother.

“Naw Man, you know what, I think I wanna just head back to the motel. Catch some sleep.” Sam said after yawning.

“Alright fine.” Dean pulled up to the motel and let Sam out of the car.

“Later Dean.” Dean threw up a hand and sped off out of the motel parking lot.

Sam slipped his keycard into the slot and watched the small light turn green. He opened the door and the smell of sweets drifted his way. He let a small grin cross his face and looked into the motel room only to see the sweetest man he’s ever met sitting on his bed.

“Heya Sammy!” Gabe spoke up as he watched the giant moose walk into the room.

“Hey Gabe.” Sam mumbled walking in his direction. 

“What’s wrong Samsquatch?!”

“I’m just tired is all.”

“Poor baby. Well, if you’re tired I guess I can always save your present for later.”

“You got me a present?” Sam raised his eyebrow. Gabe never got him presents. Surprises and instant kidnappings he claims are vacations maybe. Not presents. 

“Of course I have Sammy.” Gabe raised his eyebrows trying to capture Sam's undivided attention. “Wanna see?”

“Yeah Gabe. Sure.” Sam ran a hand through his hair and let out a long yawn.

Gabriel walked over to the tacky bright red door. He snapped his fingers and the door slid itself open. A small puppy trotted out into the room. Its eyes as big as a globe. It padded over to Sam and sat directly in front of him. The puppy stared up at him with big pleading eyes. Sam bent over and picked up the small pup.

Gabe smiled hugely and watched his tender giant play with the tiny dog. He loves him so much, Of course he hasn’t told him yet and probably won't for a while. But he’s content with silently loving Sam. Even if he is dying to tell him. 

“Thank you Gabriel. Really.” Sam looked up at his boyfriend. He let out a yawn and motioned for Gabe to come over. Sam rolled over on the bed and the dog followed him. It planted himself right next to his body and pawed at the bedding. It snuggled up to Sam and fell to sleep right away. Sam followed soon after. Gabriel climbed behind Sam in the bed and threw an arm around his large body. 

“I love you Sammich.” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s neck. Gabriel stayed there for the rest of the night. Well what he wished was the rest of the night. He had to leave due to Dean’s return to the motel room. He left a note in Sam’s clothes and took the small Labrador with him. He knew how Dean felt about dogs and didn’t want his Sam to get in trouble. 


End file.
